Ultraman Exodus: Episode 1
__ToC__ Chapter 0 The streets were lit ablaze. There was no salvation, there was no hope. Families across the lands burned in sorrow as they watched everyone they once knew get ruthlessly slaughtered. Giant mechanical Knights roamed the streets, blowing away all the houses that had people left; especially if there were children. The sadistic pilots sought no repentance from God, nor do the screams of the parents do them any pause. The horizons dimmed as the sun dipped as if casting a shadow of despair upon the survivors who had found sanctuary. These Knights, giant mechanical constructions, allowed the Mages inside to use magic entire tiers above what they can do alone. These Mechs made them utterly invincible to the lesser vassals and peasants that they ravaged to merely relieve their stress, and those mages who did offer help had no power over the knights. Towering over a "Safe Zone", the cold, black knight raised his blade over it. Over the screams and fire, you could hear the pilot laughing as he placed several boosts to the blade to ensure the survivor's demise. "Be grateful that we have come to end you of your suffering!" echoed through the Mech's head and into the survivor's very souls. Once the survivors closed their eyes and accepted their fates as their friends and families already had, a great blaze smashed the large construction to the ground. A Red-Haired girl appeared above, grimacing at the piles of body parts flown across the place. The Mage who had now sullied his Knight's body with the dirt leapt up and angrily shouted at the Red Mage. "I am Jiar'aar of the 771st Genesis Knights! Who do you think you are to challenge me!?" burst the pilot. Even without magic, the peasants watching could feel his rage and bloodshot eyes from inside the cold exterior of the Knight. The Red Mage only shook her head in response. "I am Alice. The Lord of the Flame and Successor to the Vermillion family, and 4th Tier Magic-User." she responded. Her voice echoed with dignity and righteousness, petrifying the enemy mage and inspiring the peasants. Jiar'aar raised his Knight's arm in preparation for a spell, yelling something out that can only be theorized upon. His yells and shouts have instantly been drowned out; the Knight, and by proxy, the Mage, was spontaneously set ablaze in a bright Golden flame. In a mere second, the Knight was mere ash on the floor. "This is horrible... This is not what a Genesis Knight does!" she shouted. The peasants below her were singing her praises, but she heard none of it. She merely made a "tch" with her tongue and immediately flew off, heading straight to the main enemy force. Admits the chaos, the enemy Commander repeatedly shouted at his men to let off some steam; pillage all the supplies they could ever want. His Knight was brightly covered in Golden Adamantine; a recreation of the Magical metal Adamatite, with several Magical crystals adorning the golden metal; enhancing it to a high degree. Just by seeing this Knight, one can tell this isn't his first time performing heresy against the Kingdom. "I can't let this happen, not like this!" Alice shouted at herself and boosted her speed; Gust! she exclaimed, covering herself in a large magic circle. The lands cowering over the crack of breaking the sound barrier as Alice turned from an Eagle into a Phantom that no visible eye can see. Alice approached, drawing her blade. With her sheer speed, swept down with immense magic power and in quick succession with little loss of momentum, went straight for the enemy commander as the ground burst into relentless flames. The Commander stomped on a building, the stone and bricks bouncing off the Knight's armour as if it's not even there. However, in a single split second, the Commander raised his blade. An Impact was made, forcing the Knight to move several meters back from the sheer force. Alice had made a burst for him, another Knight that was in front of the Commander as if on queue, split open in half. The blood of the mage inside joined those of the peasants below. The commander merely scoffed at Alice, flinging her to the side with greater strength. "You're no threat to me, Alice of the Failing Family. I'd prefer it to not have to fight such a fine, young Lady barely into her prime!" he taunted, the Knight lifting his hand swiftly and letting out a massive barrage of Magic Blasts. Alice was ready to make a quippy response but was met with a large hail of attacks. Quickly, she deflected most with her blade while trying to cast magic. Alas, she failed to generate a single magic circle and was sent flying through buildings with one good shot; the flames around her dissipating as if afraid of the battle that has ensued. "Why?! Why!? Aren't Genesis Knights supposed to be protecting everyone?! What happened to the oath you took when you became a Squire!?" she pleaded with the enemy commander, lifting herself with her sword. She whispered the words Healing to herself and in a green aura of light, became unharmed. As if the Magic Blasts simply didn't happen. She bitterly bit her lip and ignited her sword aflame with her Golden Magic and unleashing a massive torrent of flames against the Commander, the ground instantly being reduced to mere ash in the presence of such heat. "Because it doesn't pay worth a damn!" the Enemy commander responded, plunging his giant blade into the ground. Tsunami was cast, creating a large tidal wave of water that clashed against the flames. The steam almost acted as an explosion, creating a mile-wide crater along the point of impact. "It's always community service, using your Knight for the betterment of others while they pay you squat! You just have to take what you want for yourself and look where that got me! With the strongest Knight in the Kingdom and with a regiment of Knights who think like me! A noble b**** like you wouldn't know how it feels to study and train so hard, only to be just as poor as you were than before!" he vented. He ripped his sword out of the ground and raised it to the sky, clearly shaken by Alice's reasoning. Mystic Lightning was cast much to Alice's unawareness. "Then work harder! Become an actual Knight! I'm sure the Masters will let you in even if you're poor! It doesn't mean you have to slaughter so many just so you can claim to be of Nobility!" she fired back. She raised her sword, pointing at the Knight. A large magic circle appeared at her feet as if dancing to her heart's beat. "With the Sprites around me, I hereby decree that this Heretic will be punished. Call Greater Summon, Vermillion Elementa-" she spoke with the Magic Chant. She moved to say the final letters of her chant, but a sudden shock and bolt from the sky landed upon her. She was completely caught off-guard, with her magic circle breaking and her body falling limply to the ground. Every inch of her body told her to stop trying to move, that she'd had failed. Her muscles are burning, resisting her every move. Her legs shaking as it's being forced up. Everything is white to Alice. Her mind is desperately trying to get her to stop moving. She raised one arm, barely even able to rotate her wrist. "Give it up Alice. Last chance. Heal yourself and walk away now to live another day." the Commander offered her once again in response to her efforts, his voice conveying genuine worry for her. "Your death today could mean the death of many others tomorrow." "I'd rather have you kill me as I try to save others than to accept mercy from the likes of you..." she spat in defiance. Lightning, she casted. From the skies, a single Lightning bolt struck the Commander as the Lightning dissipated off of the gleaming, mocking Armour. "A pity." he responded. Alice fell over, losing all sense of balance. She gritted her teeth, only anticipating her end. "I die knowing I did the right thing." she mocking spoke. "Can you say the same...?" The commander merely walked up to her and raised his blade over her. "I wish it didn't have to end this way with you. You were just born into the wrong world, this world has no heroes." he finished, seemingly respecting her. He went to plunge his blade into her, however, his blade flipping out of his hand as he blinked. A black haired boy standing in front of Alice with the blade under him completely shattered into pieces, the boy covered in a shadowy cloak that almost spoke to the Commander's fears. "If you weren't such a jackass, I probably would've let you kill her you know. This is a classic story of how Fairy Tales aren't true!" the mysterious figure spoke. His voice was gentle yet intense, as if naive to the surroundings of corpses littering the street under him. His eyes almost glowed through his cloak as he spoke these words, his perfect smile peering through the gaze of the commander. "Another Magic Caster?! That strength- Tier 3? Hey, get out of here before you get hurt kid- You're barely 15. Such a talented Mage shouldn't be here. Go back to the Academy where you belong; You'll go a long way!" the Commander tried to reason. However, the boy merely leapt up to the face of the Knight with no magic spell. The spot where the boy once were seemed to blur; as if he moved so fast that light forgot to move with him. Everyone around watched in awe as this boy punched the Commander's Knight, sending it hurtling through the air and boulders as if it's a cannonball to paper mache. The Commander's allies stood there in fear; this boy with no magic just punched their commander to the other side of the town, his golden armour falling to pieces as the Knight flew. The shattering of the armour exploded like a grenade, piercing the Commander's allies with golden shards. The facade of an "Easy way" destroyed right in front of them, scarring their Partner Knights for their transgressions in a cruel punishment by God. The Commander tried to get himself out of the crater he was in. His Knight was almost glowing; the sheer speed he had just travelled had just heated up his Knight to it's melting point. "What?! How did my Knight heat up so much?! What happened to my Armour!?" he shouted in confusion and stress. He glanced down and almost froze in fear. "Impossible... the Golden Adamantine... completely... crushed?!" he cried, as his golden exterior broke down to reveal a frail inner skeleton. The Commander ripped himself out of the ground, but the boy was already atop a building and staring down the Commander. "It's not okay for a young Magic caster like me to be killed, but killing hundreds of children and mothers is fair game? Grow up, you ignoramus." he refuted back at the Commander. The commander could not move. His body did not allow him to. This boy, with his glowing orange eyes, had completely dominated him with no magic. His fear turned to panic as he relentlessly attempted to swing his sword at the boy, who merely sidestepped it at every turn. The boy sighed. "Well, it's like you said. It's too bad you were born in the wrong world. There are no heroes. None to save you now." the figure mockingly quoting him. He took off his hood, revealing his entire face; The mysterious hair that poked through the front of the hood now in full view. The piercing red eyes being revealed, as if unleashing a Primal Beast. Alice only watched in sheer fear and relief. The Ultimate Bringer of Destruction had appeared before her and saved her. She pondered difficultly whether that is to be a good or bad thing. She couldn't even remember to begin casting any healing magic; her mind was completely fixated on this seemingly mythological being that was only thought to have been a fear-tactic to get kids to go to sleep. The Bearer of Exodus, the Darkness of Genesis. The figure let out a large grin at the Commander Knight before raising one hand. Pierce. There was no magic circle. No incantation. Not even a chant. Yet several hundred beams of magic erupted from the Commander, splattering him from the inside and filling his mech with holes. The battle has ended. All the other Knights could do is to leave the town and go face their judgement to the Genesis Council. If any of them still wished to fight, they were surely doomed. They were mere ants against a Volcano's eruption. The majority had figured out who this boy was with that one final spell: Exodus. Alice didn't know what to feel. She questioned her emotions, but with much mental searching, lacked words to describe anything. She drifted, until she simply couldn't stay awake. In her last few moments of consciousness, she saw the boy seemingly teleport right in front of her as she blanked out. Chapter 1 Alice came to from her heavy slumber surprisingly refreshed. She was propped up against a tree, seemingly carried there by somebody. The shadows of the night had already passed and the sun was almost directly ahead of her. "Was I out for 13 hours? With my stage of magic...?" she questioned herself in awe. "I was hit by Mystic Lightning right? How am I even alive right now?" she internally spoke. Alice was baffled at her survival, only trying to get her bearings once she hit the logical wall. She used the tree as a support and stood up with it, surveying her area. She was on top of a hill next to the town, peering into the broken houses and what few remaining survivors there were left getting their little possessions. "I wasn't dreaming then..." she sighed to herself. All those deaths, all those atrocities had really happened the night before. She searched the plains, and saw the enemy Commander's former mech still shattered and pathetically shewn across the place as if popped like a pinata. Another Genesis Knight Regiment was already here cleaning up the mess that the 771st had caused. Alice moved closer to the edge, intent on casting Fly in order to meet back up with them. However, seeing the corpse of the Commander had made her realize something. "Where's Exodus now!?" she shouted in a panic. For all she knows, she could've been the new Exodus; the old Exodus passing on the curse to her or that he was hiding and getting ready to kill these respectable Knights. Magic. As quickly as she cast her spell, the entire area lit up in a magical aura. He was definitely still around. This very fact frightened her to her core. Turning around stress-fully, she noticed something. The magic was denser upwards, and there she saw him. The boy who she knew as Exodus was simply sleeping on the branch above her somewhat innocently. She approached him slowly. He seemed to be completely out cold like a child. "What do I do?! He's right here!" she panics to herself. She stood there, staring at the boy for what felt like an eternity. After much mental searching, she came to a conclusion. Exodus must die. Even if he saved her, the stories of Exodus must be true. At least some of it has to be due to the numerous accounts of his crimes against Genesis and Humanity. She raised both of her hands and began to cast a spell. She knew that she morally isn't doing the right thing. None of the stories she heard of in the Holy Tomes has actually been confirmed yet. She doesn't even know if this is really Exodus. But she justified this to herself, that she's simply being safe. "I'm sorry! I have to do this as a Knight! I can't let this chance slip by...!" she mentally spoke. There was still a chance that she was going to kill an innocent boy that was just very strong. The very thought of this made her tear up slightly. Her surety that she was doing the right thing for the world almost shattering at these thoughts. Hellflame. She had just cast her family's strongest Flame Spell that she had mastered. A great Orange flame with Golden Electricity flowed through the Magic Circle in her hands as if a channel for a stream of water; bathing the tree and Exodus in a massive flame that left no smoke and burned perfectly. The tree burned for less than 3 seconds and it was already gone. There was no ash, no remains. Yet what remained on fire for the next 10 minutes was Exodus, and only when Alice was unable to sustain the flame that the Vermillion Flame on Exodus died out. In the aftermath, Exodus was still simply lying there on the ground. Alice was left speechless and dumbfounded. Her ultimate spell superior to even her Vermillion Summon had done absolutely nothing to Exodus. "...Impossible. How... This boy, he really is Exodus?" she questioned herself once more. "This is unfathomable... That was my strongest 4th Tier spell that burned things away on the molecular level! How is even his clothes still unscathed!?" she started shouting at herself. She would begin continuing this tangent inside her head attempting to find an answer before she was interrupted. "Because your flame was incomplete, Red-Hot Girl~" the voice spoke. She jumped, completely losing her train of thought. Alice looked around for the source of the voice but only then came to realize that Exodus had already awoken, simply smiling at her trying to comprehend why her Flame didn't even phase him. "W-What... did you just say...?" she responded in complete awe. "Your flame was incomplete. It was broken. Magic, at least in this level, is still hard for someone of your level yeah? You doubted yourself because you think I'm someone important right? Your boyfriend maybe? Old loved one? Maybe even child?" he blabbered on, his explanation turning into a joke to which only he laughed to. Alice simply didn't know how to reply. If he really was Exodus, surely he'd know about higher tiers of magic. His abnormal amounts of strength, knowledge on her Vermillion Flame, him being Exodus made much more sense now. "You... You're Exodus right? The Bringer of Destruction...? The Evil of Genesis...? The one who will end this world like you have many times before?" she muttered, barely able to speak aloud. "Mmm. No, I don't think so. At least I don't destroy everything I see like what your Books say. My name is Hirika! Coyote Hirika." he smug-ingly said. He leapt off the ground and back onto his feet in a single happy bound. "What you did was brave, but work on your casting speed. Play Shiritori or something, it'll help you talk faster~" he added, turning around and walking down the hill and away from the destroyed town. Alice couldn't reply with anything. She couldn't even comprehend how casual this person was. After all the destruction yesterday, his level of strength, his knowledge of magic, if he wasn't Exodus then just what was he? Not long after this thought train, she snapped herself back to reality and ran to catch up with the boy. She proceeded to bombard him with questions, her fear and panic turning into curiosity. "I... I have so many questions! If you're not Exodus, then just how are you so strong? What was that spell you used to kill that commanding Knight? How did you withstand my flame? Even if it was incomplete, no normal person would be able to survive that!" "Woah Woah, ease off. First of all, aren't you noble-types supposed to be all formal and introduce yourselves first? Maybe with a little bow at the end of your introduction? Second, no. I am not Exodus if that's what you're thinking. And Third, I don't know how I'm so strong, that spell was one I learned on instinct and and your flame was simply too weak to ever harm me in a thousand years. Anymore questions? If not, I'm going to have to ask you to treat me to some food because I'm starving" he replied with a snark. Alice took note of what he said. "I-I am very sorry! My name is Alice Elizabeth Vermillion! Successor to the Vermillion Family and 4th Tier Magic User." she responded quickly. She thought for a second and her stress seemed to fly away. This person was just too calm and pacifistic at the moment for her to justify any stress she may have, as if he has some sort of magical aura about him. "Well... What you cast was a Non-Elemental Type spell. Can you at least tell me how it works?" "Go ahead and ignore my plea for food why don't you" he mumbled to himself. "Don't know. All I know is I do it, the thing I point to dies. It's colourful and it's fast. Now, Food please?" he said, pressing more emphasis on the food. "Alright Alright, why don't we head to the Academy? I'll give you a visitors pass!" she said quickly. This boy had to be playing dumb. She recognized the spell, Needle yet Hirika just performed a version of it significantly more powerful. Alice opened her hand for the walking Hirika to hold onto. "Uhh, what're you doing? You refused to bow but you're opting for a handshake now? Just how much of a peasant are you?" Hirika responded, clearly suspicious of her status as a Noble. "You- You! I'm a full noble I'll have you know! Just grab on, I'm going to use Teleport to get us there instantly. It's on the other side of the planet so you'd never get there even if you broke the sound barrier hundreds of times over." Alice spitingly said back, clearly offended at the remark of her Nobility. Hirika didn't question it. He grabbed onto her hand and immediately did the space around them seem to warp and break into light. Teleport. In a single instant, Hirika was in the air above the entrance to a massive academy. Alice floated in the place where she teleported to with Fly, but unbeknownst to her, Hirika had not prepared a Fly spell. He fell onto the ground in confusion and created a small crater as his body broke the cement under him as if his body is the more sturdy one. The student body present looked at Hirika with clearly questioning eyes with some whispers. Hirika got up and watched as a small crowd had come to see him. Just from this small crowd, he knew he'd be getting weird gossip and rumours spread about him. Alice floated down to the ground gently and broke the Fly spell. "Why didn't you use Fly?" she asked him. "The hell I can! Alice, you realize I can't use magic right?!" Hirika shouted as he got up, ripping his buttocks out of the ground. Alice was taken aback by his statement, what did he mean by he couldn't use magic? Category:Akreious Category:Fan Episodes